


Empathy

by Kingshammer



Series: The Lioness and Her Cubs [4]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Family, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: An imagining of how the time Aly broke her head might've gone.





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I'm relistening to the Beka Cooper series and then this happened.

Alan was dozing in an overstuffed chair, a book propped open on his chest. He was in the Swoop’s library, basking in the sun and cool ocean breeze that wafted in from the nearby window. He had grown sleepy as he poured over a family history of the Provost’s Guard of Tortall.

Summer time at the Swoop was his favorite. His knight master, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie’s Peak, had business in the area and had, in his mercy, granted Alan a weekend to spend with his family.

And so Alan had spent as much of that time doing what he loved the most: reading. Alan showed all of his parents’ combined aptitude in the fighting arts. Alanna of Pirate’s Swoop and Olau, in all her motherly wisdom, had begun to show Alan how to forge a when he was six and barely able to lift the blacksmith’s hammer and on his eight birthday, George Cooper of Pirate’s Swoop had gifted both his twins with their first set of wrist knives, complete with lessons in basic patterns for knife fighting.

Alan took to the warrior arts like a fish to water. He excelled as a page among his peers and if not for the fact he was definitively Giftless, naysayers would’ve sworn there was sorcery at work.

But while he grew up with a love for a good blade and invigorating brawl, what Alan of Pirate’s Swoop loved most was to read. Sword craft might be a natural talent for him, but he found his peace and joy in the written word. His parents attributed the love to many nights listening to stories at his grandfather’s knee.

Books were Alan’s refuge. They allowed him to escape himself and transport into the lives of those whose parents weren’t the Lioness and the king’s own Shadowman. Because for all he loved his parents, they set an exceptional, and sometimes burdensome, standard.

The library was where he felt safest and so naturally, he relaxed.

And therefore was woefully unprepared for the stabbing, searing pain that erupted across the back of his head. So intense was the pain that he flailed and thrust himself forward out of the chair and onto his knees, the history book flying. His eyes snapped open and then slammed shut as they watered. His hands clasped his head and he fell over into the fetal position, sobs of agony ripping from his chest and throat.

Nausea seized his stomach and he retched, although (fortunately) did not eject any of his stomach contents. The motion did, however, aggravate the pain in his head. He felt as though an axe had cleaved into his skull and howled his agony.

A detached rational part of his brain told him that this experience made no sense. Nonetheless, when he felt he could manage movement, Alan brought his hands before his eyes fully expecting to see them covered in blood. They were clean. He took several deep breaths, pushing his red hair out of his eyes and the pain ebbed.

Alan took deep, gulping breaths as his he wiped his face clear of tears. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees, his brain reeling.

What in the world had caused that? He mused in terror and awe. I’m not hurt, I’m fine. But…

And from seemingly nowhere, the answer presented itself.

Aly.

He was very much in one piece. However, for reasons inexplicable, he knew the same could not be said for his twin sister. Fear and panic suddenly gripped Alan’s fifteen-year-old heart. In his anxiety, he forgot that he was a squire to the realm of Tortall. He forgot that his parents and their friends were the stuff of legends. It didn’t matter that he was born of Dogs, sorcerers, knights, and Rogue.

Alan was a brother, and his sister needed him. And nothing else mattered.

Decorum was discarded as Alan threw himself to his feet and bolted through the library doors.

“Thom!” he yelled, running through the halls. “Thom, where are you?!” he shouted, calling for his elder brother.

Because that’s how Alan’s mind had worked for so long. Aly was his partner in crime and shenanigans, but Thom was their protector. Thom was the one the twins had sought when they’d woken from a bad dream or were fighting with one another. Thom was their protector. And as all the Pirate’s Swoop siblings were in residence, it only made sense, was only reflex, that Alan would seek Thom, the Mage, out first.

Several servants in the Swoop tried to stop Alan as he ran through the halls in a panic. They’d never seen the young lord so distressed. Maude physically placed herself in front of the young man as he attempted to bypass her, screaming his brother’s name.

“Gods above Alan, shame on-“ she started.

“Have you seen Thom, Maude? I need him now,” Alan said quickly. Maude shook her head and Alan quickly sidestepped her.

“Blast it all, THOM! Where in name of the Crone’s saggy bags-”

“Alan Cooper of Pirate’s Swoop!” snarled a loud voice from the keep’s entryway. Alan crazed tromp through the Swoop was halted immediately by the voice.

Alanna of Pirate’s Swoop and Olau, the Lioness, the King’s Champion, had entered the keep. She’d been making rounds with the captain of her house guard, discussing fortifications for the keep’s walls. Her eyes snapped and sparked with barely contained rage at her son’s display.

“What in the name of our good Mother do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice steely. Any other time, Alan would’ve been quivering in his boots. But as it was, in the absence of his older brother, his mother was exactly who he needed.

“Ma, please listen, it’s Aly” he started, his voice adopting a desperate straining quality. Alanna’s gaze, steely disapproval, immediately transformed into concern.

“What is it?” Alanna asked, Alan’s own panic radiating off him and seeping into her skin.

“I can’t explain it, but something’s wrong, she’s hurt and I can feel it. It was awful. Please Ma, I don’t know where she is but she needs help. I think she went out riding today,” unbeknownst to him, tears were spilling down his cheeks. Alanna saw immediately this was no childish ruse.

 

“Saddle my horse!” shouted Alanna to a passing footman. The man instantly nodded and trotted off with haste, feeling the tension and urgency radiating off the nobles.

“Alan, listen lad. Your brother is in the top tower tonight. Find him there and tell him I need him to scry for both Aly and my relative position to her and he needs to tell me where I need to go. Do you understand?” she asked very seriously. The direct, firm words seemed to shake Alan out of his juvenile response to crisis and remind him he was in training to be a knight of the realm.

He nodded.

“Yes ma,” he said, forcing his breathing to slow.

“My lady, your horse!” called a hostler some moments later. Alanna nodded at Alan and turned away. Alan sprinted off to the topmost tower of the Swoop.

“Thank you,” Alanna said, nodding to the hostler before swinging herself into the saddle.

“Lioness, should we muster a guard?” he asked, eyes wide in concern. Alanna shook her head.

“There’s no time. Although, now I think of it, find Maude. Tell her we might need a healing room prepared,” she said. The hostler bowed.

“As you wish, Lioness,” he said. Without another word, Alanna kicked her horse into a gallop.

/

Alanna was reaching the thick tree line when she felt a ring on her finger begin to heat up. Knowing exactly what it meant, Alanna conjured a small sphere of purple magic.

“Thom, where is she?” Alanna asked.

“Northeast. Stay on the trail,” came Thom’s voice. Thom was on the brink of manhood and there was a serious, mature undercurrent to his voice Alanna couldn’t recall having ever heard there before. She shook her head. Alanna was thankful all her children were home, even if she did tell her daughter over and again it wasn’t safe to ride alone since the return of Immortals. Thom’s ability to scry was more vast than Alanna’s, allowing him to see multiple objects over a distance.

Alanna kicked back and her horse pushed harder.

Alanna the Lioness was a warrior among warriors. Nothing phased the lady knight. She'd killed giants and fought armies. She'd climbed to the Roof of the World and ripped legends from the pages of history and brought them back for the world to use. 

Of all the fear and adrenaline and terror Alanna had felt, however, nothing prepared her for the sight of her only daughter splayed across the trail.

For a moment Alanna just froze in complete terror. She felt the rushing of wind in her ears and her heart fell beyond her stomach to sink into the earth. 

And then Alanna seemed to remember that she'd stood before gods and damn it, she was the Lioness and a blasted healer and her child needed her.

She slipped off of her horse and sprinted past Aly's horse. It hovered nearby, looking worried and properly ashamed.

Alanna dropped to her knees next to her daughter and had to swallow bile. Her child's head was bleeding across the back, matting the reddened locks. Seemingly she'd been thrown from her horse and struck a rock. Aly was pale and looked so small and broken and there was the briefest moment that Alanna considered the worst possible scenario. But Aly's chest rose and fell in small breaths.

“Thank the Mother,” Alanna breathed, “Aly, love, can you hear me?” Aly stirred but didn’t wake.

“It’s alright sweet, you’re okay now,” Alanna said. Alanna breathed deep for a moment and let violet colored fire flow from her finger tips and coat her daughter.

Quickly she realized the injury was more superficial than she originally feared. Her brain was only slightly bruised though the cut was nasty. Letting the magic seep in, Alanna eased the concussion, relief swelling in her chest as she felt the pressure ease. 

Aly stirred again. 

“Ma?” she whispered, her voice small and much younger sounding than it had been of late. A tear trickled out of Alanna's eye.

“Yes darling, it's me,” Alanna said with a watery smile. 

“Ma, don't cry,” Aly said in a small voice. Alanna chuckled. Aly’s eyes slid shut in a more natural sleep. Carefully as she'd ever handled her, Alanna picked Aly up and walked over to her horse. She situated her daughter and tossed herself into the saddle behind her. Ruefully, she realized that Aly was already about her height. Alanna shook her head and fixed her gaze on Aly's mount.

“And you, you fickle mule. Will you follow or will you vex me further?” she called to the animal. It swung its head to look at her. Not bothered to really care, Alanna kicked her horse into a run. Aly's horse followed behind. 

/

A throb behind Aly's eyes woke her up. She tried opening those eyes and with a relief saw the room she was in was dimly lit by only the fire in the grate.

She pushed herself up with a wince. Movement to her right won her attention then.

“Aly, thank Mithros,” Alan whisper shouted. Aly smiled quietly at her twin.

“Hey Alan,” she croaked. The relief on his face took up his whole visage. 

“Alan, what happened? I remember riding but not much else wise after that,” she murmured.

“You dolt, you did go riding. And your horse must've thrown you, the insult beast,” Alan said. Aly's eyes cast about thinking. Then they widened.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, however, the door opened and Alanna entered, Thom towering behind her, actually holding the door open over his mother's head. Alanna's arms were busy with a tray of tea. Her face visibly relaxed, lines around her violet eyes easing as she saw Aly was awake. 

Aly cast her eyes down at the sight of her mother. Hadn't Alanna told her this morning that riding alone was dangerous? Hadn’t she warned her to be careful, that the forests of her youth were no longer safe?

Her mother’s finger hooked under her jaw gently and lifted it until hazel eyes met purple. The tray had been set down. Alanna was smiling gently.

“Sweetheart, I think a dented head is enough of an I told you so, don't you? I’m glad you're,” Alanna's eyes flashed briefly with the terror of the “what if". “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said. Aly's chin wobbled and Alanna caught her as she fell forward into her mother's arms. Alanna ran a soothing hand up and down Aly's back. 

Thom and Alan pretended not to notice, Thom looking over Alan's shoulder at the book in his lap.

“Ancestor Rebakah Cooper? Ol’ Ghost eyes? Why?” asked Thom, genuinely curious. Alan shrugged a shoulder, adopting his father's slow thoughtful ways.

“Her story is genuinely entertaining. Aren’t you the least bit curious about family history?” Alan replied.

“Of course. I just wondered if you had any space left for it, getting your head knocked about as often as you do,” Thom said, grinning wickedly. He had George's sense of humor. Aly pulled away from Alanna.

“You insensitive oaf, I’ve just about had my own dome knocked in thank you very much,” she snapped at her elder brother. Thom just smiled and sat at the chair on the other side of her bed.

“Yes and maybe its knocked some sense into you although I won’t hold my breath,” he said. Aly stuck her tongue out at him. For all she was every bit as clever as George at codes and knifeplay, but she was still a child sometimes. Secretly Alanna was relieved her children still had some play in them, relieved they weren’t so dimmed by the realities of the harshness of life.

“Now now, younglings. Be kind to one another, at least for a moment,” Alanna plead lightly. She offered Aly some tea, which Aly took quietly and gratefully.

“My horse got startled. There was a family of griffins. They took off and it scared him. They didn’t see us. How did you find me?” she asked, “it was you out there Ma?”

“Yes dear, it was. And you owe your brothers for this save,” Alanna said. Aly's brow furrowed but then she winced.

“How?” she asked instead.

“I felt you were in trouble. My head felt like it was splitting open, and I was just dozing off. I just, I don’t know, I knew you needed help,” supplied Alan.

“How peculiar,” mused Thom. He had his thinking face on. Alan took no offense. Thom was a born mage, always questioning, always learning. Alan had no Gift and no Sight, but he’d long since accepted that he lived in a world of sorcery and sorcerers. Thom needed to know. 

“But Alan has no magic,” Aly said, confused.

“Twins are strange. Unique naturally. I’d not be surprised that some connection existed between you too, particularly as pertains to mortal peril,” supplied Alanna.

“We should test it, see what the parameters are, how far your connection extends,” suggested Thom. The light of discovery was in his eyes; blind ambition. It stirred something dark and mean in Alanna. She squashed the meanness down, let the darkness be replaced by maternal concern.

“With all due respect, Master Mage, I’d prefer if my children were not the subjects of your inquires,” she said. The tone was gentle but the children heard the steel in her voice. The children knew their mother's history. They knew how their brothers namesake met his end.

Thom relented.

He leaned over and kissed his mother's temple.

“Of course, Ma. I’m sorry, I don’t mean nothing by it,” he said, his voice closer to the coarse common cant of his youth rather than the polished refinement of the City of the Gods.

Alanna looked around the room. Warmth filled her chest at the sight of her children laughing and teasing each other. She saw George and herself and even their friends and relations reflected in their blossoming personality and it made her preen with love and affection.

She thought briefly of the younger version of Alanna that wanted nothing to do with marriage or babies. She chided that version of herself a fool. A young fool, enamored with the allure of adventure and great deeds. A version of herself she loved to remember, but was glad she grew out of.

She thought herself a great sap when suddenly, and unbidden, she realized that raising three children, bright, useful, thoughtful children, might be her greatest deed. 

She shook her head. No time for any of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
